Just Like Me
by CyanBlues
Summary: Hope you like, it's a SM/R1/2 crossover.


Just Like Me  
  
By: CyanBlues  
  
  
It was a wonderful spring morning, and all the senshi were gathered at  
the entrance of the shrine to bid their friend, Rei, Good-Bye. She was going  
on a training expedition in honour of her grandfather' wishes. She was going  
not only to train, but also to become one with nature.  
  
Rei put the last of her equipment into her the sack she'd be taking  
with her. She strapped it in place on her back, so that it wouldn't slip if  
she felt the need to run. She walked outside and took a good look at each of  
her friends.  
  
Ami, who always had her nose in a book, was reading, but it wasn't a  
book for once. It was a *gasp* magazine! Minako had a big smile on her face,  
no doubt getting ready to tell her to make sure and get the phone numbers of  
some cute guys while gone. Makoto was holding a rather large sack of food  
for her to eat while on the trip. She was however, at the same time trying  
to calm down a rather distressed Usagi, who was wailing and whimpering that  
she didn't want Rei to leave.  
  
The Outers had just come to wish her luck most likely. None the less,  
she walked to each of them and gave them hugs. Somehow, she managed to fit  
the sack full of food onto her back, and started down the steps. As she  
reached the bottom, a strong wind started. She heard the sound of a body  
rolling down steps and turned to see Usagi do just that. She winced at a  
particularly load crack and rushed to help her up as she reached the bottom.  
  
"Are you okay, Odango Atama?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't call me that..." came the slow and rather slurred reply.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. Usagi slowly stood up and  
shook herself to get ride of something invisible. She smiled and pulled off  
one of the red ribbons around her odango's and gave it to Rei.  
  
"Umm...?" Rei looked at it clueless. Usagi rolled her eyes and reached  
around Rei's body to tie it in a loose bow around Rei's hair. "What's this  
for?" she asked, confused.  
  
"So your hair doesn't get in your face...and that you'll have something  
to remember me by" Usagi replied in a teary voice.  
  
Rei smirked and said, "Oh, I'll remember you alright. Whenever I see  
something fall, you'll automatically pop up in my mind." Usagi looked at her  
in mock anger.  
  
"How rude! Now that you made me mad, I order you to leave on your  
trip!" Usagi exclaimed in the snootiest voice she could manage. Rei smiled  
and hugged Usagi one last time, then turned and walked off into the sunset.  
No wait let's make that the sunrise...or how about the midday sun? Whatever,  
you choose whatever you like best.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Ryouga looked down at the evil spring that had cursed him with the  
ability to transform into a little black pig whenever cool water came in  
contact with his skin. He frowned. He wished he could go back in time and  
change everything, but despite how he may act, he had learned to look for  
what good had come from this. So far the only good thing that's happened,  
that he could think of, was meeting Akane.  
  
Though as he looked further into the back of his mind, there was that  
cute violet-eyed girl with a curse from his dreams. He looked at the spring  
again. The old watcher had told him that recently a small violet pig had  
drowned here. He also mentioned it was a female pig that was bad at telling  
directions. He truly hoped someone would fall into this spring so that  
person could "share" the curse with him. His mind went back to the girl with  
the curse.  
  
'What curse could she have? Would she turn into a man? No, that didn't  
seem right. Maybe an animal of some sort? Yes, that seemed to be pretty much  
right. Would she be a panda?' He shuddered at that thought 'Man I hope not.  
What about a dog? Nah, nowhere near right. She was too beautiful. What else  
is there? Oh! She could transform into a pig... A pig?' "Oh, man..."  
  
  
Well that was the Taste Tester for you readers. What does Ryouga think of  
the pig idea? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *wheeze* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
*cough, cough, wheeze* HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! Whew, that hurt. Well, hope ya  
enjoy.  



End file.
